Macy's Parade 2017 Lineup (Fan-Made)
Giant Balloons *[[Olaf|'Olaf']]' (To Promote Frozen: Olaf's Frozen Adventure) - 1st Time ' *Popeye the Sailor Man (2nd Version) - 2nd Time *Ice Age's Scrat & His Acorn (Retired) - 3rd and last Time *Woody Woodpecker - (Comeback/Return Since 2006/To Promote Woody Woodpecker (2018 Film & TV Series) - 4th & last time *Ronald McDonald - 3rd Time *Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Greg Heffley (To promote Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Getaway and the franchise's 10th Anniversary) - 2nd Time *'Ferdinand the Bull' (2nd Version/To Promote Ferdinand (2017 film)) - 1st Time *Hello Kitty (To celebrate Hello Kitty's 10th Anniversary of her Introduction to the parade, Retired) - 6th and last Time *Super Mario - 2nd Time *Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (To promote Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel and the franchise's 20th Anniversary) - 4th Time *Simba - 3rd Time *Pikachu (To promote Pokémon Ultra Sun and Pokémon Ultra Moon) - 4th Time *Trolls (To promote Trolls Holiday) - 2nd Time *Charlie Brown - 2nd Time *[[Jett from Super Wings|'Jett from Super Wings']]' (First South Korean balloon in the parade) - 1st Time' *'Mavis Dracula' (To Promote Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation) - 1st Time *Owlette - 2nd Time *[[Chase from Paw Patrol|'PAW Patrol's Chase']]' - 1st Time' *Angry Birds' Red (To promote The Angry Birds Movie 2 and Angry Birds Blue, Retired) - 3rd and last Time *Amethyst (with new design to her outfit) - 3rd Time *SpongeBob SquarePants (To promote Spongebob SquarePants: The Broadway Musical) - 5th Time *Pillsbury Doughboy - 4th Time *Pat & Mat (To Promote Pat & Mat In Action Again) - 19th Time *Sinclair's Dino - 3rd Time *[[The Grinch|'Dr. Seuss' The Grinch']]' ('To promote The Grinch (2018 film)) - 1st Time *The Elf on the Shelf - 6th Time Novelty Balloons (Bold for new novelty balloons) *[[Macy's Blue Stars|'Blue & White Macy's Stars']] *Pumpkins *Harold the Fireman *Yellow Macy's Stars *Captain Underpants - 2nd Time *'Harold the Baseball Player '(Recreation of The Baseball Player/To celebrate Miracle on 34th Street's 70th Anniversary) *Rex the Happy Dragon *Blue Snowflake Ornaments (First time since 2012, Retired) *Red & Green Candy Cane (First time since 2014, Retired) *Christmas String of Lights (First time in main Parade, Retired) *Charlie, Kit & C.J. Holiday Elves (Retired) *'Red & Gold Macy's Starflakes' Balloonicles *Captain Underpants *Blaze from Blaze & the Monster Machines - 3rd Time *[[Aflac Duck|'The Aflac Duck ']](3rd Version) '''- 1st Time Falloons *Parade Day Mischief' -' 1st Time Balloonheads/Trycalloons * Pilgrim Man & Woman Balloonheads * Tough Guy & Bulldog Trycalloons * Nutcracker & Mouse King Trycalloons * Mama, Papa & Baby Balloonheads Floats *Tom Turkey (Holiday Ambassador, Retired) *The Cranberry Cooperative *Frozen Fall Fun *1-2-3 Sesame Street *'''Universal Playground *On the Roll Again *It's All Rock & Roll (Retired) *'My Singing Monsters' *Big City Cheer! *'Shimmer and Shine' *Building a Better World *The Colonel's Trip to NYC (Retired) *'Everyone's Favorite Bake Shop' *Big Apple (Retired) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Retired) *'Parade Day Mischief' *Fun House *The Aloha Spirit *Discover Adventure! *Stirrin' Up Sweet Sensations (Retired) *'Harvest in the Valley' *Mount Rushmore's American Pride *Deck the Halls *Snoopy's Doghouse *Heartwarming Holiday Countdown *'Macy's Singing Christmas Tree' *Santa's Sleigh Specialty Units * "Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade" Banner * Big Red Shoe Car * NYPD Mounted Unit * "An American Tradition" Banner * Big Apple Circus * NYC Parks Mounted Unit Toy Floats * Star-Mobile #1 * Star-Mobile #2 * Rocking Giraffe * Star-Mobile #3 * Rocking Lobster * Rocking Horse * Rocking Moose Performers *Tom Colicchio & Padma Lakshmi *Patti LaBelle *Wyclef Jean *Ray Bourque and Bryan Trottier *Ronald McDonald and The McKids *The Cast and Muppets of Sesame Street with Leslie Odom Jr. *Angelica Hale *Andy Grammer *Jimmy Falloon & The Roots *Miss America 2018 Cara Mund *Jojo Siwa *Andra Day & Common *Dustin Lynch *Sara Evans *Bebe Rexa *Kat Graham *Nicky Jam *Flo Rida *Goo Goo Dolls *Sabrina Carpenter *Cam *Lauren Alaina *Smokey Robinson *Olivia Holt *Snoopy, Lucy and Linus *98 Degrees *Macy's Singing Christmas Tree Choir *Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus Marching Bands * Prairie View A&M University Marching Storm * Nation Ford High School Marching Band * Trumbull High School Golden Eagle Marching Band * West Harrison High School Marching Band * U.S. Air Force Band and Color Guard * NYPD Marching Band * Ohio University Marching 110 * Colony High School Band * Rosemount High School Marching Band * Rockford High School Marching Band * Davis High School Marching Band * Macy's Great American Marching Band Performance Groups * Spirit of America Cheer * Camp Broadway * 34th & Phunk * Red Hot Mamas * Spirit of America Dance Stars Clowns * Hi-Roller Skating Clowns * Wintertime Clowns * Turkey Tech Players & Sports Fans * Corny-Copia Clowns * Viking Clowns * Artist Clowns * Breakfast Clowns * Toy Blocks * Ragdoll Clowns * POP! Flower Clowns * Springtime Clowns * Birthday Party Clowns * Patriotic Clowns * Silly Sailors * Malt Shop Clowns * City Tourist Clowns * Keystone Cops & Robbers * Funny Firefighter Brigade * Vintage Clowns * Baseball All-Stars * Circus Clowns * Silly Seaside Clowns & Sea Creatures * Arrrsome Pirates * Jester Clowns * Half-Baked Holiday Sweets * Hoedown Clowns * Funny Farm Clowns * Gnomes * Slumber Party Clowns * Sleepy Clowns * Santa's Toy Box Clowns Clown Cars * Confetti-Pult * Taxi Cab of Clowns * Fire Truck Clown Vehicle * Half-Baked Holiday Sweets * Produce Wagons